Cookies
by Cosmos Senshi
Summary: [Gekiranger][RetsuxJan] Retsu is fed up with techniques and has resorted to being just sneaky.


"REEEEETSSSSUUU!!" Jan yelled from the doorway of the apartment they shared, forgetting once again the conversation about differentiating between indoor and outdoor voices. (Raised in the jungle, Jan didn't see any particular difference.) "TADAIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAA!"

Jan listened for a response as he pulled off his shoes. Not even a tired sigh, which was Retsu's usual reaction when Jan proved once again that their landlord should consider soundproofing the room. "Retsu must be sleeping," he muttered to himself, sticking out his lower lip in a pout. "I wanted to go eat ramen with him."

However, if Retsu was sleeping, it took a lot more than an overenthusiastic Jan to wake him up. Jan gave a soft grumble and another pout, moving towards the little fridge to see what the jungle's mighty hunter could scrounge. Victory! There was a carton of unopened milk and a couple of onigiri. Jan took his prey to the small table in the center of the room, settling down in a wooden chair. There was a little bit of fussing as Jan forgot how the milk opened, which was quickly solved when he simply ripped the top off the carton. Sounds of munching, slurping and gulping followed as the tiger boy devoured his victims. Jan sat back with a contented sigh, licking his lips then his fingers to get the last grains of rice.

His nose twitched.

"Hmm?" Jan sniffed some more. "Something smells umauma . . . where's the umauma?" He got off the chair and crouched down, letting his nose lead him to the source of the odor. There on the floor was a small bit of something Jan did not recognize. "What's this?" he asked himself, his nose wrinkling as it tried to identify the object. He picked it up and held it closer to his face, inspecting the crumb. Nothing bad registered itself in his mind, so he took a nibble of the substance. Immediately his face lit up. "Ummmmaaaiii!" his face scrunched in the pleasure of the delicious treat as he popped the rest of it into his mouth. All too soon the morsel was gone, with Jan in search of more. "Ah! Another one!" he hopped forward, picking up more of the umauma and eating it. "Another!" he kept finding more little pieces, leading him slowly towards Retsu's room. Jan hesitated for a moment, but the umauma smell was coming really strongly from inside. With a final hop, he moved into the room.

There weren't any more bits on the floor, but Jan still smelled them. "Gotagota," he mumbled, sniffing until he finally realized that the smell was, in fact, coming from the top of Retsu's bed. Jan hopped up onto the bed where he found a plate full of round things that smelled exactly like the umauma. He took a bite, and his face broke out into a large smile. It was the same as the bits and pieces that had been laid out in a trail to the room. Jan dug into the plate with relish, stuffing his mouth with the circles. He was so busy that he just barely noticed Retsu coming into the room.

"Ah! Retsu!" Jan waved a cookie (because, it was, in fact, a plate of cookies) at his roommate. "Try this umauma!" he said through a mouthful of cookie crumbs, so that it actually sounded nothing like he wanted to say.

Retsu did not respond, or in fact acknowledge Jan at all. He instead turned back to the door and locked it, which he only ever did when he didn't want Jan disturbing him. Jan scrunched his face, baffled. Why would Retsu lock the door to keep him out when he was already in the room? "Retsu?" Jan cocked his head to the side. Retsu still did not answer, but walked towards Jan, who was still sitting on the bed, a cookie in either hand. "Retsu, why are you acting so henahena? Retsu? Retsu? Oi!" Retsu had grabbed Jan's shoulders. Jan looked at either hand in confusion, then back up at Retsu. "Retsu, what's going o – " he was shut up by Retsu suddenly leaning in and kissing him soundly. Jan barely had time to react before Retsu pushed him down into the sheets, moving kisses over anywhere he could reach – lips, nose, cheek, neck. "Retsuuu," Jan squirmed under these ministrations, dropping his precious cookies on the ground. "What are you doing? You're making me all gotagota!"

Retsu stopped and sat up, looking at Jan, who still lay spread out on the bed. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked, sounding a little sad.

"Get what? What?" Jan pushed himself up so he could look Retsu in the eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing you'd understand," Retsu muttered, looking away from Jan's gaze. "Just forget it. It's nothing important."

Jan managed to look incredulous. "No! Something's wrong with you! You're acting henahena and then you kiss me and – "

"I love you, you idiot!" Retsu yelled, interrupting the startled Jan. "I love your stupid smile and the way you speak, how you walk around in that loincloth without caring and how dense you are even though I've been trying to show you how I feel for the past few months!"

Jan was quiet for a moment, chewing on his lower lip, clearly thinking very hard about this statement. "Retsu," he finally asked. "Is love when your stomach is gorogoro and heart goes dokidoki and head feels mohemohe when you're around that person?"

Retsu nodded. "That's love."

"Sou ka." Jan thought for a second more and then gave a blinding smile. "Then I love Retsu too!"

Retsu nearly tripped with the simplicity. He had prepared for a long, worn-out battle with the tiger boy, seduction, dates, presents – he had even bought a bottle of lube that was hidden in his dresser – and here Jan was, not only accepting his love but returning it not even a minute after he confessed. "Jan," he started weakly. "You do know what you just said, right?"

"I'm not stupid!" Jan stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "I love Retsu! Retsu loves me! Discussion over."

"Then . . . you mean to say . . . that after I did all that preparing, I only needed to give you cookies?"

"What's a cookies?"

Retsu gestured to the plate still on the bed.

"Oh . . . the umauma!" Jan eagerly grinned, answering, "Retsu thinks only about technique when he should just go!"

"Then," Retsu carefully moved the plate, still half-full of cookies onto the dresser, noting how Jan's eyes followed his precious umauma. "You won't mind if I follow your advice."

Jan made a grab for a cookie before Retsu pushed him back onto the bed, kissing fervently while his hands tried to undo the ties that closed the red uniform top. "Retsu too," Jan protested as he was divested of his clothing, but clearly enjoying the other's attentions. Retsu took barely half a second to remove his clothes, then turned back to Jan to work on the gray tank he still wore. Jan moaned a little as Retsu's fingers brushed their way up his chest and over sensitive areas, caressing and pinching before Retsu returned his attentions towards kissing Jan senseless. He licked a path down from Jan's neck to collarbone, going steadily lower and lower until he reached the navel, his hands exploring Jan's bare flesh all the while.

Retsu felt himself flip over as Jan suddenly decided he wanted _his_ turn, and accordingly rolled so that Retsu now was below the enthusiastic Jan. There was some token protest over losing his dominant spot, but only until Jan forced his tongue into the complaining mouth. He had no technique, Retsu noted, but perhaps he wouldn't mind this once. Jan quickly removed Retsu's shirt and started working on his pants, except Retsu was having none of that, and maneuvered Jan back underneath him. This time it was Jan who scrunched his face and whined at the loss, but immediately quit once Retsu's hands resumed their wanderings. Retsu pulled off Jan's pants with a flourish, not even bothering to see where they landed in his eagerness for the groaning man below him. Somehow, Jan also managed to make Retsu lose his last remaining garments, though neither was too preoccupied with finding out how at the moment. The two forced their bodies to the other, moving and rubbing skin, brushing erections for pleasure that made Retsu gasp and writhe while Jan smirked.

"Retsu," Jan squirmed, face flushed and breathing heavy. "Need more. More!"

Retsu couldn't agree more. However . . . "It's going to hurt, Jan."

"I'm Unbreakable Body!" Jan hit his chest with his fist. "I'll be fine!"

Retsu fumbled in the drawer until he found the package he bought when he first decided to make Jan his. The lubricant was still unopened – a testament to either Jan's denseness or Retsu's inability to properly seduce the tiger boy. Retsu squeezed some onto his fingers, coating them fully before starting his ministrations on Jan. He carefully inserted first one finger, and then the next, enjoying seeing Jan squirm as he hit a certain spot. When he was satisfied that Jan had been taken care of, Retsu covered his erection with the lube, finding out that it was his turn to scream when Jan took care of making sure that he hadn't missed any spot.

Retsu positioned himself before Jan's entrance, ignoring the other's cajolements to 'Hurry up!' He slowly moved forward, trying to keep from hurting Jan, though he guessed from the satisfied moans that it was working. Retsu continued moving in and out, deliberately teasing Jan, but soon sped up his pace to one they both liked. Jan wrapped his legs around Retsu's waist, pressing the other closer to his body, which only caused Retsu to move more quickly, hitting Jan's pleasure spot again and again. "Retsu . . ." Jan groaned. "Unfuunfu is going to make me juwaan . . ."

"Together then," Retsu sped up even more, nearly slamming Jan against the headboard in his enthusiasm, rubbing the sensitive spots he had recently found. Jan held onto Retsu, trying to mold their bodies together even as the pleasure proved to be too much for him. With a keening cry, he came even as Retsu also found his release.

The two lay on the bed for a while, regaining their breath. Retsu stroked Jan's hair gently, which made the tiger boy practically purr. "Hey, Retsu?" he asked after a while.

"Yes?"

"Can I be on top of Retsu next time we make unfuunfu?"

---------

As it turned out, some remodeling was in order. Jan moved into Retsu's room, Retsu turned Jan's old room into a miniature studio where he could paint, and their landlord finally broke down and ordered soundproofing for the apartment.

---------

* * *

---------

**Dictionary of Jan-isms**

Umauma – Delicious, yummy  
Gotagota – Confusion  
Henahena – Weird, not like self, odd  
Gorogoro – butterflies in stomach, jumpy  
Dokidoki – fast heartbeat  
Mohemohe – dizzy  
Unfuunfu – Jan's word for sex!  
Juwaan – Surge, hype (cum)

I used RangerBoard . com's Gekiranger discussion thread for most of these words, except for a few I made up, and unfuunfu I stole from LJ user kat8cha, who borrowed it from someone else.

**Dictionary of Japanese**

Tadaima – 'I'm home;' traditional Japanese greeting when arriving at their home.  
Umai – Yummy, delicious  
Sou ka – I see, I understand, okay

---------

**A/N**: Dedicated to Suzaka for the plotbunny. Hopefully this should hook her more on the series. (Kidding, kidding! Put down that hammer!)

I spent long enough on this, it better be good. Jan is practically impossible for me to write in English because I hear him talking in Japanese, which I then want to write. But I tell myself that too much fangirl Japanese is baaaaaad and try to get Jan's character without the Japanese, but I broke down in a couple places, where I just couldn't see Jan speaking the lines the Japanese translated to.

If you enjoyed, please review! Hell, if you didn't enjoy, tell me why! Criticism is an author's best friend.


End file.
